Shadowed Love
by Corey Watson
Summary: Adam's life hasn't been good, but what will happen when he decides to join the Dark brotherhood. Especially when a lonely poor girl befriends him. Rated M For Language, Sexual Themes, Gore in later Chapters. Please let me know what you think about it.


**Prologue: Reborn**

It's been 6 years, 6 long and wasteful years. I remember the bars in my cell when I first got thrown into this hell hole. They were new, but now rust has overcome the once sheen bars. I remember the reason I was thrown in this dump, I bet that imperial brat is in a luxurious office while I rot down here. He killed my parents; right after my sister went missing. Of course nobody would believe that an imperial higher ranked child would do such a thing, so I took the fall. And now this wrongly convicted Nord stuck in a cell across some dumbass prisoner who thinks he will be free one day.

"Well, well, what's wrong Nord? You……..angry? Your strength is no good here; you're going to rot in that cell. Yep, your muscles must be getting weaker like your bones Hahahaha!" I looked over to the prisoner, Faeolin was his name. I just shook my head and muttered to myself. "I hope someone kills that sharp tongued son of a bitch….." Right at that moment I heard a voice that sent shivers up my spine. "Why don't you kill him?" I looked behind me to see a figure dressed in Black sitting in the chair that was put in my cell. "Who are you and what do you want?" I asked in a low voice so that Faeolin or the guards would not here me. The figure spoke once again, but this time a little more relaxed. "I am a comrade, a friend, a brother. We have been watching you for some time now Adam……" Now he caught my attention, why were they watching me? What was the point? "What is we? And why watch me?" The figure stood up and motioned me to sit down in the chair. "Adam…….have you ever heard of the Dark brotherhood?" I thought really hard, but nothing came to mind. "Can't say I have……" The man placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled. "We are assassins for hire and serve our dread father Sithis and the Night Mother. I was hired to come and kill you."

My heart began to race. Is he going to kill me? Why tell me this if I'm going to die? Is all I could think of, then I finally spoke. "Then why do I still live?" The man leaned against the wall and laughed. "You were wrongly convicted for a crime you never committed, and I think you're really pissed about it, first of all, an Imperial kid killed your Parents for reasons you don't know. Secondly, you were blamed for the murder of your parents ending in you getting thrown in here and the kid walking free and living a great life. Then to finally top it off, you have been stuck in this cramped cell for the last 6 years listening to a poor excuse of a person mock and make fun of you day after day. Correct?" I thought about it for a second, it was all true, the thought of it made me angry, made me feel cold. "That's just about right. But that doesn't explain why I'm still alive." The figure looked into my eyes; it was like he was peering into my soul. He spoke in a serious tone now. "I can see your soul, you want vengeance, and justice with blood at the end of your blade, now you have a choice my friend." I cocked an eyebrow and thought about what he had just said. "What are my choices?" The man smiled as he set a knife on the table I was sitting at along with a key. "This key will open up Faeolin's cell. The choices are take the knife and kill Faeolin to join the Dark brotherhood and start a new life, or you can just rot here for all that I care…..your cell is unlocked." My eyes narrowed my hand clenched the blade as my other hand grabbed the key. I walked over to my cell door and opened it quietly. I stood outside Faeolin's cell, didn't take him long to notice. "How did you?! Nord, you must let me go, I will give you riches beyond your imagination, come on what you say?" I stood silently, not saying a word. "Come on, I was joking the whole time, let's start over, come on!" Faeolin pleaded. I opened his cell door and spoke in a soft and gentle voice. "Faeolin, do me a favor." Faeolin cocked an eyebrow and smiled. "What is it buddy?" I smiled and put my hand on his head. "Tell Sithis I said thanks for the opportunity." Faeolin spoke in a scared voice. "Sithis? What the-" Before he could finish his sentence I grabbed his hair as I tilted his head back and with the knife cut open his throat. But that wasn't enough, I took his dead body and cut out his tongue and put it in his hand. "Try talking your nonsense now you prick."

The man in the black cloak, the one who was now my savior led me out of the prison through a secret underground passage until we were out of the Imperial City. "That was amazing my brother, very original. But now I must take my leave until we meet again. Adam is dead, your name is your decision, take this map it will lead you to your new home in the Town of Cheydinhal, the Sanctuary. The Password is "Sanguine, my brother" Talk to Vicente Valtieri, he will give you your next mission, and our sister Ocheeva will set you up with armor. Until we met again my brother, farewell." With his last words he casted a spell and he disappeared. I took a second to take in what just happened, this was my life now, the old me had died long ago, now remains a new man, a man that had just killed a man out of vengeance, one who will exact his vengeance and make his own justice, I have been reborn."Well I guess I better head to the Sanctuary."


End file.
